The selection of components for hair and skin treating formulations presents numerous difficulties involving compatibility. Several hair treatment and shampoo formulations have been developed which aim to provide conditioning action during cleansing so as to leave the hair soft, manageable and lustrous and thus to eliminate a separate application of creme rinses or conditioning treatments. Such shampoo formulations have employed conventional anionic surfactants such as sodium lauryl sulfate, ammonium lauryl sulfate, and sodium lauryl ether sulfate as major components. Problems arise from the limited compatability of anionic detergents with commercial cationic conditioning agents which precipitate out of solution in shampoo formulations.
Still another problem encountered in hair conditioning shampoos is one of a perservative nature. It has been found that shampoos, containing inadequate preservative, on standing develop strands of pseudomonas aerouginosa which are clearly visible in the liuqid and which may cause scalp infection. Consequently, separate biocidal agents are needed to prevent development of this bacteria and prevent skin infection. These and many other problems are encountered in the formulation of various shampoos, conditioners and cream rinses. Certain of these difficulties are also encountered in skin lotions, healing salves, mouthwashes, etc.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to minimize or obviate the above problems while providing additional benefits in hair and skin treating formulations.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel quaternized nitrogen containing compounds having increased complexability and other unique properties.
Another object is to provide novel quaternized nitrogen containing compounds having excellent hair conditioning as well as anti-microbal properties when incorporated into a shampoo and having high compatibility with components of hair and skin treating formulations.
Another object is to provide an economical and commercially feasible method for the preparation of said novel quaternized nitrogen containing compounds.
Still another object is to provide processes for the use of said quaternized compounds.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.